inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 15: The Sacred Ground
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Fukui Masanori #Iwate Ryota Episode 15: The Sacred Ground "All right guys! Gather 'round!" The coach ordered, and so they all did. "Our next opponent is Chaos Eleven! Let's work hard for the next match!" "Yeah!" And then they all went outside to practice their usual practice. Then after practice, Isamu and Jun walks home together like always. "Ahhh... such a peaceful day today." And then he smiled. "Jun! Want to practice together?" "Well... I have a lot of homework to do today... maybe later?" "Fine, fine. All right then!" he said. "Well, ciao!" And then Jun went inside, while Isamu threw his bookbags on the floor and started to run around and practice. After several dribbles and scoring in the goal, he laid himself on the ground. "Ahhhh...." He said, sighing. And then suddenly, the hooded figure came again. He stood next to him. "I was waiting for you to come, Hideyoshi!" He smiled and got up. Then the hooded figure motioned for him to be the goalkeeper. "So you want me to be the goalkeeper again?" Then the figure nodded. "All right then." And so he got to his position. "What kind of shoot are you going to show me today?" He thought. Then getting ready, he said, "Koi!" And so the hooded figure shot all the way from the defense line to his goal, and Isamu thought, "That shoot...!" And then he yelled, "FURRAAMMEEE ZAAA HANDDOOOO KAIII!!!!" But he still couldn't catch it. "What?!" He said. The figure looked at him and tilted his head. "One more time!" Isamu said, sweating. And the powerful shoot came again, and he still couldn't catch it. "Why can't I stop it?!" Then as the figure walked away, he said, "No! Come back!" But he already disappeared. "Who was that...?!" Then Jun appeared and said, "B-b-bad news, nii-chan!" "What is it this time?!" Isamu groaned. "Why do you always bring me bad news?!" "I'm sorry... that's just how it is!" "What's the bad news?!" "W-w-we're..." Jun said, panting hard. "Come on! Spit it out already!" "The school banned us from practicing in our soccer grounds!" "WHAT?!" He yelled. "What is this?! Dictatorship?! I'll be going to the school's office right now, right here! I demand an explanation!" "It was an order..." Jun said. "An order from who?!" "It was an order from the president of the Japan Nationals..." "That's crap! What the hell?! How do they suppose we practice?! WHERE WOULD WE EVEN PRACTICE WITHOUT OUR SCHOOL'S SOCCER GROUNDS?!!?!?!?!!! UGHHH!!! THIS IS HORRIBLE!!!" Isamu said, yelling on top of his lungs. "N-nii-chan.... Calm down..." "Don't tell me to calm down, Jun!" "It can't be helped..." "I hope Miyazaki kontaku has something up his sleeves, preparing for this. We don't have anywhere else to train but there...." "Yeah..." Jun said, agreeing. The next day. "Class, you're dismissed!" Then Isamu rushed out of the classroom to find the soccer grounds. "This is impossible!" He thought, scratching his head in frustration. "Impossible... impossible...impossible!" And then he hurried outside and found the soccer grounds, and a sign that said, "NO TRESPASSING!!! NO PRACTICING ON THESE GROUNDS!!!" And then Isamu said, "Bullcrap!" Ignoring the sign, he was about to walk on the soccer grounds until Hideyoshi caught him and said, "Isamu! Can you read? It says, no practicing on these grounds!" "Are you okay with this?! We've got to do something! Where else can we practice?!" "Well, of couse everyone's pretty upset with the news, but I'm sure we'll figure something out." "How can you stay so optimistic when you face something this big of a deal?!" "Ehh... well, I don't know about that, but you need to stay calm in any situation, just like in a soccer match, right?" "....I guess." He said, finally calming down. "Well, let's go take a look in the soccer clubroom, let's see what Miyazaki kontaku's got for us." "Fine." He said. And then when they were walking and talking together, Isamu's cell phone rang. Then he looked who it was from. "Oh, it's Jun. Hold on." He told Hideyoshi. "What?" He said. "EH?!" Pause. "Okay! I'll be right there in just a moment! I'm with Hideyoshi right now... An underground soccer training facility?!" Pause. "Okay. That sounds cool!" Pause. "Alright! See you there." And then he hung up. Hideyoshi looked at him questioningly. "Jun said that Miyazaki kontaku knew that this would happen, so he had prepared something beforehand, and well, it was something about another soccer practice... but it's a little bit different this time..." "An underground soccer training facility, is it?" "Yeah." "How intersting." He said. "I'd like to see it myself. After all, we could become really strong if we go through all that training. I really want to become strong...." Then he drifted off into daydreaming. "Oi." Hideyoshi said, a few minutes later, they arrived at the soccer clubroom. "Ahh... what?" And then he came to himself, and said, "Oh, sorry." "It's fine. But we're here." "It even has a no trespassing sign in front of our clubroom! What is this?!" "Something big is probably going to come up..." "I thought Oni Eleven was pretty big enough...." He said. "Well, I guess not." Then Jun showed up. "Nii-chan! You're finally here! What took you so long?" "Ehhh..." Then he looked at Hideyoshi. He shrugged and said, "We're here, aren't we?" "Well, true." "Then let's get going." "All right." "Is everyone here?" Miyazaki asked. "Hai!" And then he said, "Very well. About this news, I know you've all heard by now that we can no longer practice on those grounds, the ones we were so familiar with, but we have been ordered by the president of the Japan Nationals, so we cannot refuse this order. Anyhow, I knew something like this would happen beforehand, so my team and I discovered something fabulous, most wonderful, most amazing thing ever. We've discovered an underground soccer training facility. It used to be owned by the previous Universe Eleven, twenty years ago, the one led by Katashi Sato, Isamu's father." "What?!" "Did you really never know anything about the Legendary Universe Eleven?" Yu asked. "Ummmm..... well...." Then he looked at Jun. Then Jun sighed, and explained for him. "He wasn't exactly interested in soccer as he is now, so he doesn't really know much about mom and dad's job and their team." "Oh, I see. Makes a bit more sense why you're still a bit novice about these things." Then he laughed. "That's not funny." Isamu said, a little embarrassed. "Just teasing." Yu said. And then Coach Miyazaki resumed what he was going to say. "Ahem." He cleared his throat. "So, we will begin the training tomorrow after school, and you will meet me straight to the Sacred Ground." "Is that the underground training facility?" "Yes. Here, let me show you where it is." And then he found the location of it on his laptop and pointed. "It's there, just across the subway of the General Universe Hospital." "All right! It looks like one big training facility! I'm ready, I'm coming for you, Sacred Ground!" Isamu thought happily. Preview of Episode 16: Extreme Chaos I'm Isamu Sato, and ever since the president of the Japan Nationals told us no training in our school's soccer practice grounds, the coach had thought of something brilliant for us. It was training in the Sacred Ground, a soccer training facility that my parents and their Legendary Universe Eleven had once used. I'm all hyped up now! But when Chaos Eleven suddenly showed up in front of Sacred Ground during training, they had asked us for a practice match, and we were no match for them! They were even scarier than Oni Eleven! What should we do?! Next on Universe Series! Extreme Chaos!